The instant invention relates generally to article holding apparatuses and more specifically it relates to a combination tool pouch and clip assembly. Numerous article holding apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to be worn on the waist belt or about the waist of a person. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,881,150 to Oyamada; 4,932,576 to Ashley and 4,974,764 to Cantwell all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units maybe suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.